Making things right
by PointlessKnife
Summary: A one shot collection that is mostly pairings or what I think should have happened. Chapter 6: Breezepelt learns that not all Thunder Clan cats are too bad and Ivypool gains a new friend in the dark forest.
1. A step back

**Hi guys. This could be a collection of one shots for warriors and will most likely be what ifs or alternate endings. It probably won't update as much as my other story but it's something I've been meaning to do for a while. First up is a one shot with Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves and what if Hollypaw visited the ancient clans before his sharpclaw trials.**

Hollypaw was panicking. She wasn't where she fell asleep and she didn't recognise where she was. It appeared to be morning and the air was crisp and fresh and she could smell many other cats. She blinked and looked around. There was a tom watching her with an odd expression on his face, she couldn't quite place it but the closest she could get was how Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at each other. She had to admit that he looked handsome, a nicely groomed ginger and white pelt and these sparkling amber eyes. He looked just a little older than her, by a couple of moons.

"Sorry Holly leaves!" he yelped, jumping when he saw she was awake. "I j-just wanted to ask you something." he stuttered, suddenly shy and looking at his paws. She purred in amusment. She didn't know who this was but he seemed to know her and maybe she could get information. Besides, he seemed nice enough.

"Ask away." She yawned, arching her back in a strech.

"I- erm..." he seemed embarrassed and seemed to gain courage from her curious gaze.

"Well, it's my last day before my sharpclaw trial and erm, please could you come hunting with me?" he stammered.

His question made her feel warm inside. "Sure!" she didn't know what these trials were but if they were anything like a warrior assessment then he could use encouragement. He nodded and went to wait outside while she quickly groomed herself. From the scents she could guess that she was with some large group of cats, something like a clan. Since she had no idea where she was and it certainly wasn't her nest in the apprentice den, she could only guess that they were in some other age.

Stepping outside, she saw a large grassy plains, long stems rippling in the slight breeze. The mountains loomed over them, sheer grey faces topped with snow, looking crisp and pure, even from so far away. The view was beautiful, it was nice to look around without fearing enemy warriors.

"Well done Fallen leaves, you finally asked her. Took you long enough." laughed the tom standing by Fallen leaves. He had a thick brown coat with dark splotches. His ears stuck up in tufts that looked strangely comical.

"Shut up, Torn branch. I was going to do it!" he complained, tail flicking crossly.

"You were so scared she'd reject you. You're so in lov-" he jeered only to be cut off.

"Should I be hearing this?" Hollypaw asked, eyes round. She was fairly sure that this was private for Fallen leaves.

"Look what you did!" Fallen leaves growled playfully. He took a swipe at Torn branch's ear, claws sheathed, then darted away, racing towards the trees.

"Come on Holly leaves, we are going hunting after all." he yelled at her. She raced after him, enjoying the sensation of her paws hitting the earth. She soon caught up to him, he had slowed at the end of the slope to wait for her. He gave her a second to catch her breath before shooting her a cheeky grin.

"Now we're even, race you to the lake!" he exclaimed, shooting off. Hollypaw's thoughts collected as her feet drumed a steady rhythm on the mossy floor.

 _The lake..._ She jumped over a fallen log. _The fact that we're hunting here..._ She swerved around a tree, wincing as a leaf slapped her face as she burst forwards, _means there are no clans..._ she blinked and continued _which means I'm in a different age!_ She sprinted through the trees and onto the shore. She was going too fast to stop and by the time she slowed enough to stop, her paws were splashing in the shallows, sending glittering drops flying into the air. She watched, transfixed as the sun made something so ordinary completley beautiful.

"So pretty..." she murmured, emerald orbs round and shining in delight. Fallen leaves burst into the shore and staggered into her, sending them both flying.

"Oof!" she yelped. She began to panic as her head went under. Cold water flooded into her ears and smothered her nose. She squeased her eyes shut as icy fingers prodded her fur. Firm teeth grasped her scruff as Fallen leaves dragged her towards the surface. She gasped for air, breaths coming short and panicked. She sat on the shore as Fallen leaves got some herbs for shock, though she was too numb to remember which ones they were. She swallowed the bitter leaves, wincing as they went down. Fallen leaves purred sympathetically, then sat close. Hollypaw was beginging to recover, warmth flooding back into her blood. Even when her pelt was fully dry she made no motion to move. He didn't either. They sat in perfect silence for a while. Finally Fallen leaves spoke.

"Sorry, that was all my fault. I shouldn't ha-" she interrupted him again.

"You also saved me so maybe it wasn't all bad."

"You could've saved yourself right?" he asked. When she didn't respond he looked confused.

"You can swim, right?" he asked in disbelief. She shook her head and his face became determined. "Well then, I'll have to teach you."

"Uh, no that really won't be necessary." she stammered.

Some time later, she was wondering how he managed to persuade her to get in the water. The water made her fur feel heavy and her paws could hardly touch the pebbles underneath her. Fallen leaves was besides her, moving forwards with confident, strong strokes that she was instantly jealous of.

"Come on, move your legs like you were running, a little faster. There, you got it. Sort of..." he trailed off as she stopped and sank. Needless to say it took her a while to master it. She was finally able to paddle in circles around him, smiling proudly. Her heart dropped to her paws when he spoke. "Now, onto diving."

Going to back to the camp with Fallen leaves, jaws full of fish and enjoying the looks of shock they recieved, Hollypaw felt she could relate to River Clan. Swimming with Fallen leaves could have been the happiest moment of her life, the water had been nice after a while and Fallen leaves had been the best companion she could have asked for. After wishing him luck with his trials the next day and happily collapsing, exhasted into her nest, mind replaying the events of the day. She felt a pang of dissapointment when she woke up in Thunder Clan the next day and resolved that she would find Fallen leaves again.


	2. Crookedstar's second chance

Crookedkit shivered as a cold breeze sliced through his pelt. He kept his numb legs moving, he couldn't afford to give up now, he had to get to the moonstone. Was he really going to be pitied by his clan forever? At this rate, his brother would be leader before him and he'd never get the glorious destiny he was promised at birth.

His fustration gave him strength and he ran into the forest. The trees blocked out the sky, and for once, he was glad. The stars had scared him, he thought that Star Clan would protect him, but his jaw was broken. Had he done something wrong? Was that why Rainflower didn't love him anymore?

He started to jump at every little sound, his nose had become cold and he couldn't smell very well so he never knew what was going to come at him.

His heart leapt into his mouth when a Thunder Clan warrior leapt from the bushes and stared at him. "Why are you here?" she asked, amber eyes round and curious.

"I'm going to the moon stone." Crookedkit stammered.

"Why would a little kit like you need to go to share tongues with Star Clan?" she questioned.

"I want to find my destiny." He stated, eyes cast downwards. "To see if I'll ever be a warrior and Rainflower will ever love me again." he muttered.

"Who is Rainflower?" the silver warrior asked

"My mother."

The Thunder Clan warrior stiffened with anger then relaxed. "Why don't you come back to my camp with me. We'll talk to Pinestar and see about your destiny."

Crookedkit felt hot and embarassed when he was waiting outside Pinestar's den and wondered how he ended up there in the first place and questioned why he had trusted a Thunder Clan warrior, whose name he didn't even know. He kept telling himself that it was instinct and she had just been so warm and open, not chasing him out. She was just like... just like Rainflower had been. Had been, he felt he had no place in River Clan now, everyone looked at him differently now, either repulsed or with pity. Moonflower padded out of the den, giving him a comforting lick on the head before padding off to the nursery.

"River Clan Kit please come in here." Pinestar mewed. Crookedkit shivered then padded into the den, glancing curiously at the leader of Thunder Clan.

"What's your name, little one?" he asked, voice low.

"C-Crookedkit." he stammered.

"Well, Crookedkit, could you please tell me your story, all of it."

So Crookedkit told him everything, giving up and spilling his story. When he finished, Pinestar's eyes were clouded with fury. "I'll have a little talk with Goosefeather about that." Crookedkit flinched.

Pinestar's gaze softened. "Normally I would send you back to your camp but it seems you think your clanmates don't want you. I would like to offer you a place in Thunder Clan."

Crookedkit felt faint. "I know you'll find it hard to choose and being a member of Thunder Clan won't be easy but if you earn our respect then you'll probably become a great warrior, maybe even leader one day." Despite himself Crookedkit felt a thrill, maybe this was what his destiny was. Steeling his nerves he opened his mouth and told Pinestar his choice.

 **...**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!" Pinestar yowled. Cats gathered around the rock, blinking sleep out their eyes and stretching.

"Last night when she was out night hunting, Moonflower discovered a River Clan kit on our territory. Upon questioning it was revealed he had a dark past and felt unwanted by his clan. She brought him to me and I heard his story myself. River Clan's loss is our gain, please welcome Crookedkit of ThunderClan."

His announcement was met with silence and then yowls of outrage and fury. Pinestar waved his tail for silence. "I understand how you are all feeling. But please give him a chance. It'll be up to him to gain our trust and respect and up to us as a clan to gain his loyalty. That is all, meeting dismissed. Oh, and Goosefeather, please see me in my den."

When he was moved into the nursery he expected to have to deal with glares and have his own nest. Instead, Moonflower said she could share her nest with her two kits. Snowkit and Bluekit acted wary of him at first but they soon warmed up to him. Within days they were friends. Swiftbreeze soon started to look out for him as well. Some of the warriors acted kind and others snarled at him and hated him. He took all this as a challenge, he _would_ become a Thunder Clan cat one day.

That night he dreamed. He was in a forest and the cat he had seen fleetingly at River Clan was there. "So this was the destiny you chose." She mused. "Well, I was going to train you anyway but now you'll _really_ need it." she thought out loud. Crookedkit looked at her.

"Are you from Star Clan?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied. "I am Mapleshade."

"Why were you talking about training me?" Crookedkit asked, confused. Mapleshade stared at him and in a flash saw her own three kits. Maybe they weren't so different after all...

"You need to have an upper hand on your training if you want to impress your clanmates." she mewed. "I'm offering to train you early, in your dreams. You'll become a great warrior with my help."

"Really? That'd be great!" he exclaimed.

"But first, you have to make me a promise."

"Sure, what do you want me to promise?"

"To-" she hesitated. "to never betray the ones you love."

"I promise I'll never betray the ones I love!" he swore, eyes shining.

...

He was several moons into his training and was making excellent progress acording to his mentor. Pinestar himself had mentored Crookedpaw, to teach him more about Thunder Clan. The other mentors soon warmed up to him, especially after he jumped in to defend Snowpaw from Wind Clan in a border skirmish. Bluepaw and Snowpaw soon became his two closest friends as he became more popular. Most of the new kits were really nice but there was one who annoyed him at every oppertunity, Thistlekit. He was soon put back in his place by Snowpaw. He wasn't allowed to go to gatherings until he was a warrior, which was understandable since River Clan wouldn't be too happy with him. Bluepaw and Snowpaw always brought him gossip and he waited in camp, sometimes with Moonflower, sometimes without her, for them to come back.

...

Crookedpaw was waiting by the camp exit for his fellow apprentices. The group chatted cheerfully the whole way and swore never to cross another thunderpath together. The agonising wait for dusk was spent on a mini hunting assessment, which Sweetpaw won. By one mouse but it was still a win. The moon stone was stunning, a radient glow filling the chamber, a welcome change from the dark, suffocating tunnels. The rock was cold against his nose as he curled up to go to sleep. He opened his eyes to see Mapleshade standing next to a dark grey tom. The tom padded over to Mapleshade. "Welcome to Misfit Star Clan. I'm Grey Wing. Your kits are waiting to see you." Crookedpaw watched confused as Mapleshade cried tears of joy. Grey wing padded past Crookedpaw and whispered into his ear "Keep going little one, you'll fufill your destiny soon."

...

Crookedjaw sat outside the nursey with Thrushpelt, terrified. He hoped that his mate, Bluefur, was okay and knew that Thrushpelt was hoping the same thing for Snowfur. The two toms offered silent comfort to each other as they waited in silence. Featherwhisker swept out of the nursery. "Congratulations." he purred, gesturing with his tail for the two toms to enter.

"They're beautiful." Crookedjaw whispered as Bluefur purred. "Can we name them now?" she asked.

"What about Mistykit?" he asked, hovering his paw over the pale blue she-kit. Bluefur nodded in agreement. "It suits her."

She pointed her tail at the tom. "What about Stonekit?" she asked. Crookedjaw knew she was probably thinking of her first mentor. "Yeah, he'll be a strong warrior one day." he agreed.

"What about Mosskit?" Bluefur asked for the final kit. "It's perfect." he purred.

...

His first gathering had been messy. They were new warriors and it was about four moons before Bluefur realised she was expecting kits. At first River Clan didn't notice him, until Brambleberry stared at him like she'd seen a member of Star Clan. Then all of River Clan stared at him and started growling in outrage. Thunder Clan fluffed out their pelts, ready to defend their warrior.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hailstar growled.

"We found Crookedjaw as a kit, he felt unwanted in River Clan so we offered him a place in our clan. He accepted." At this, several River Clan cats looked guilty and Pinestar smirked smugly.

The rest of the gathering was tense to say the least. Just as they were leaving Shellheart caught up to him and whispered "Crookedjaw, my son, I still love you and couldn't be more proud. Serve your clan well."

...

"Crookedstar, Crookedstar, Crookedstar!" his clanmates cheered for him as he returned to from the moon stone. He'd just made Thrushpelt his deputy and all of Thunder Clan were cheering for him. He'd fufilled his destiny and it had brought him so much happiness that his heart could barely contian it. He's finally got his happy ending.

 **Wow, I have no idea how this even happened... I don't even normally ship those guys either but I felt that Crookedstar was really mistreated, as was Mapleshade... Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	3. Back to Thunder Clan

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and I'll write some more CrookedXBlue when I have the time. Until then, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Going into the tunnels to save the kits was scary. Hollypaw tried not to let herself think about that. There were here to save the kits and stop their clans from fighting. She tried not to think about how Lionpaw had been meeting here with Heatherpaw. Jaypaw seemed worried, he kept turning his head and sniffing the air. The tunnels streched on forever, a deep slumber in silence.

"If you're looking for the kits, I can help you." a soft voice spoke behind them. Hollypaw and Jaypaw span around and exclaimed at the same time "Fallen leaves!"

Jaypaw turned and stared at her with his blind blue eyes "You know him?"

"Yes. Though he knows me by a different name."

"Holly leaves?" he purred, stepping forwards.

"Fallen leaves!" she smiled.

"What in the name of Star Clan are you two doing?" Breezepaw snapped.

"Nothing, sorry. Let's just carry on looking." Jaypaw meowed smoothly then motioned for Fallen leaves to take the lead.

Hollypaw felt a pang of sympathy for the kits. They were cold, hungry and shaking in fear. Then she felt scared for them as the floods chased them through the tunnels, water biting at their heels. She was shaking as they were told to swim. Fallen leaves stood next to her. Before she picked up the kit she turned and spoke to him.

"I'm scared." she confessed.

His tone became soothing. "Don't worry. I'll be right here with you. No way am I losing you again!" And they dived together.

The tunnel was chaos. There was a strong current and the water was murky and cold. She focused on swimming forward but couldn't ignore the fact that Fallen leaves was right next to her.

He was beside her when they stopped the war with Wind Clan. He planned to stay that way, as he said, there was no way he was losing her again.

No one else could see Fallen leaves, exept Jaypaw but he was too busy with his medicine cat duties. He made everything seem a lot more fun. He also insulted Berrynose. A lot.

"Who put thistles in his nest?" Fallen leaves muttered as Berrynose stormed off. Hollypaw nodded in agreement. He understood that she couldn't talk to him all the time but that didn't matter, he kept her company all the time. Not to mention that he taught her battle moves that the group by the lake had used. It pleased Brackenfur as well, and he often commented in her excellent progress.

Hollypaw and Jaypaw talked to Fallen leaves a lot on the journey to the mountains. Lionpaw would occasionally join them but mostly argued with Breezepaw. Fallen leaves liked Breezepaw as much as Lionpaw but the difference here was that Fallen leaves had had a very long time to think of insults and he couldn't be heard.

Moons later, another ancient cat had come to Thunder Clan. A beautiful white she-cat now talked with Jaypaw. She seemed really nice and Half Moon often talked with Hollypaw as well, while Fallen leaves explored or hunted. Her being here made Jaypaw act a lot happier, it didn't show much except he didn't complain as much. Leafpool picked up on this and started to teach him combat and hunting, something he appreciated a lot. Half Moon would watch.

"You're all moony eyed over Half Moon." Hollypaw whispered.

"Like you and Fallen leaves." Jaypaw hissed back.

"S-Shut up." Hollypaw mewed and flicked moss at him. He flicked his ear and went back into the crack where they stored the herbs.

"Hello Hollypaw." Leafpool purred as she walked in, a clump of marigold in her mouth. "What brings you here."

"I need mouse bile for the Elders." she mewed, wrinkling her nose.

Leafpool purred in sympathy, before passing her a bundle of stinking moss.

It didn't matter so much because Mousefur was in a rare good mood and she and Longtail told her a story about the old forest. Something about a battle for Sunning rocks with Tigerstar as a warrior. Fallen leaves purred as he took in her expression, eyes wide and sparkling.

This had to stop. Two spirits in a clan. This couldn't go on. That is what Yellowfang told herself as she padded into the Thunder Clan camp. She stormed up to where one of the spirits was sitting, sunning herself.

"My name is Yellowfang. You need to leave." she meowed bluntly.

"My name is Half moon and I refuse." she snapped.

"Spirits in the world of the living isn't right."

"Who asked you, kit?"

"I'm an elder."

"Kit to me, I was alive before the clans."

"Really, that's nothing to boast about."

"Make me leave you fleabag."

"Why are you even here."

This really seemed to annoy Half moon. Her tail lashed and she stalked closer, eyes narrowed, she snarled with so much fury that Yellowfang shivered.

"I'm here because I've finally found Jay wing again. after so many moons of heartbreak and waiting. I've found him and we finally have a chance at happiness and you want me to _leave_?"

Yellowfang backed away nervously. "You know what, I'll, erm, see what Star Clan thinks."

Jaypaw wondered why Half moon was being over affectionate but didn't complain.

About a moon later, no other Star Clan cats had come to tell them off and Fallen leaves and Half moon had become a big part of Hollypaw and Jaypaw's lives.

"Who in the name of Star Clan are they?" Lionpaw wailed.

"Oops." Hollypaw offered.


	4. Best Apprentice ever

**A/N I'm really really really sorry for not updating. I just had a lot of stuff going on. I still don't own warriors. Hope you all enjoy!**

Cinderpaw rushed through the undergrowth, paws stinging as she trod on small thorns but she ignored the pain and carried on, she had to do this. For a second, she saw Fireheart's face flashing in her mind's eye but ignored it. As wonderful as he was, he couldn't deal with everything all on his own.

As his first apprentice, she was determined to make him proud. He was such a good mentor it was the least he deserved. She just hoped that she could be good enough.

She halted as she smelt the acrid tang of the thunderpath. She looked around, ears flattened against the deafening roar of the monsters. "Tigerclaw?" she called, looking around, sapphire eyes wide. She was scared now, this all seemed so big and real up close.

She waited for several long heartbeats, fur fluffed up in fear as her eyes darted around until the bushes rustled and Tigerclaw emerged, spitting with rage.

"T-Tigerclaw?" she stuttered, backing away. She didn't like the gleam in his eye.

"I've been patient." He hissed, unsheathing his claws. "I never gave anything away, even when the events I planned for moons failed..." He trailed off and his eyes flashed with hatred as he glanced down at her. She whimpered as she felt her back paws touch the harsh surface of the thunderpath.

"But this," he spat. "is the worst. Foiled by a mere apprentice. Bluestar was supposed to come here but it's you instead. You'll pay for this." He raised his claws to slash her throat but he was distracted by a furious yowl that he somehow heard over the roar of the thunderpath.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fireheart snarled as he leapt at Tigerclaw, forcing his claws out of her shoulder.

"Fireheart." Tigerclaw growled, turning to face him.

"Cinderpaw, quick, get back to camp!" Fireheart ordered.

"But-" she protested, looking at him facing Tigerclaw.

"Just go!" he snapped, turning to face her, green eyes blazing with a fire that she had never seen in them before. She nodded and fled, paws carrying her back to camp as if she had wings. She ignored the burning in her shoulder... She had to get back to camp, she had to warn them.

"Cinderpaw?" Whitestorm asked when he saw her rush into camp. His eyes widened when he saw her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he gasped.

"Tigerclaw... By the ThunderPath.. He betrayed us... Fireheart is fighting him... Please help him." she panted, her wound really was starting to throb and she was feeling rather light headed. Her eyes were suddenly heavy and she wasn't sure the darkness at the edge of her vision seemed welcoming.

When she woke up, sunlight was streaming through the branches and into the medicine cat den. She shifted slightly, catching the attention of Yellowfang. "Good, you're awake." she mewed gruffly, trying to hide the concern in her voice. "Your idiot mentor wants to see you and won't leave me alone." she muttered.

"I heard that." Fireheart yelled in mock anger from outside. He barged into the den and glared playfully at the grumpy medicine cat. He then turned to Cinderpaw, expression softening. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" .

She suddenly noticed the herbs smeared all over his pelt. "what happened with Tigerclaw?" she gasped.

"It, well, wasn't going too good. He uh...

 _Fireheart snarled as he faced his worst enemy. The one who betrayed the clan he lived for. The one who plotted to kill Bluestar, the one who drove Ravenpaw away. The one who harmed his apprentice. Tigerclaw, who dared take out his rage on an innocent young cat._

 _Tigerclaw sneered at him. "Wow, the kittypet finally shows his claws. All to save your weak little apprentice. How sweet."_

 _Fireheart snarled. "I'm going to make you pay for every thing."_

 _He leapt at Tigerclaw, feinting to one side and slashing his claws down Tigerclaw's flank. The tom screeched in pain and whirled around, tripping Fireheart by sweeping away his back paws. Fireheart somehow slipped under Tigerclaw's belly and battered with his hind paws, but Tigerclaw rolled over, crushing Fireheart. Fireheart grunted and took a swipe at Tigerclaw's ears once he recovered. He was satisfied to see the nick he left behind. Tigerclaw balanced on his hind paws and battered at Fireheart, who did the same. Only now, Fireheart was at the disadvantage. He was tired from running from Camp to the TwolegPlace back to camp and then to the ThunderPath. He was wearing thin and Tigerclaw knew it. One feint was all it took and in a heartbeat later, Fireheart writhered under Tigerclaw as the tom drew back to perform the killing bite._

 _Fireheart refused to close his eyes, not daring to give in. For a second, he felt Spottedleaf's sweet scent wrap around him and her soft voice whisper in his ear. "Don't worry Fireheart, you won't be joining me for a while yet."_

 _The moment was shattered as Whitestorm leapt onto Tigerclaw, knocking him away and letting Fireheart scramble to his paws._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"I'll be fine. Did Cinderpaw make it back alright?"_

 _"Yeah, lets take this traitor down. A patrol should be coming to back us up."_

 _The two rushed into battle together. Fireheart found himself remembering back to when he was apprentice and trained with Whitestorm. The two toms worked well together but Tigerclaw was a formidable opponent. The pair recieved many wounds but they were minimal compared to the ones they landed on the traitor._

 _The patrol finally arrived and seeing that he was defeated, Tigerclaw hissed in fury and limped off, dissapearing through the tunnel under the ThunderPath. Unfortunatley, Firehearts paws decided to give was just then and he crumpled to the floor. The patrol rushed over and Sandstorm in particular seemed especailly worried. Then everything seemed to go fuzzy and eventually became black._

So yeah." Fireheart finished awkwardly. Cinderpaw went round eyed in wonder.

"You really beat him?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, thanks for going to find out it was a trap and all but-"

Cinderpaw gulped, she figured that she would be punished but she hoped that he'd forgotten.

"Three days of cleaning out the elder's bedding." he mewed sternly. He then leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, you were awesome. The best apprentice I could've asked for."

And that was all she could've asked for.


	5. Towards our new future

Leafpool let out a sigh of relief as she raced through the forest. The air was cool and ruffled her fur but she didn't care. She finally felt free, she felt like someone needed her. As much as she loved her clan, she couldn't help but feel unwanted. But Crowfeather, he was always there, he always listened. She loved him so much for that.

She couldn't bear Thunder Clan at the moment. She felt replaced by Brightheart, and she had a suspicion that Cinderpelt prefered working with her, since she had nothing to do but gather herbs or hunt any more. Not to mention Squirrelflight was too busy with toms to talk to her, and her father had to run the clan. She never felt so... Lonely. Needless to say, she began to live for her meetings with Crowfeather in a matter of days.

Today had been particularly bad. Leafpool shook her head and ran faster, but the memories appeared in her head.

 _Leafpool had ventured out into camp, only to bump into Mousefur._

 _"Oh, hey Leafpool." The elder mewed. "Have you seen Brightheart? I need some herbs, see, my throat has been hurting."_

 _Leafpool was shocked. Wasn't she the medicine cat apprentice, not Brightheart?_

 _"Sorry," She replied stiffly. "Brightheart went out to gather herbs, I can help you, if you'd like."_

 _"Don't worry." Mousefur sighed. "Brightheart knows how get the mixture just right! I'll see you later."_

 _With that, the elder had padded off, leaving Leafpool to feel like claws were tearing into her heart._

 _After that, she had numbly walked into the forest to hunt, determined to be useful. Only, she has stumbled into a hunting patrol while stalking a blackbird. Sadly, she had bumped straight into Cloudtail and the warrior's large curse had driven the bird away._

 _"Fox-Dung!" He swore. "Aren't you supposed to be gathering herbs, not getting in the way of the warriors hunting?" he snarled._

 _"R-Right. Sorry." She stammered, backing away._

 _She was already gone by the time Dustpelt started scolding the white-furred warrior for his rudeness._

 _She ended up picking some herbs by the Wind Clan border, staring sadly at the plants she was gathering, wishing that she could just talk to someone. Literally anyone would do. She'd even settle for Hawkfrost._

 _She hardly heard the Wind Clan patrol pass by, and only glanced up enough to see that it wasn't Crowfeather. This worsened her mood and she gathered the last of the herbs quickly and made sure she was out of sight before the Thunder Clan patrol came._

 _She gave herself several heartbeats to compose herself before she walked into camp, her face a mask of happy indifference. Well, she did her best to hide the hurt in her eyes but she wasn''t sure it would disappear completely. She paused, just behind the bramble screen in front of the medicine cat den and listened to the voices._

 _"Well done Brightheart!" Cinderpelt purred. "You've done those herb wraps really neatly."_

 _"Thank you!" The warrior sounded pleased._

 _"Maybe you could help Leafpool sometime, lately she seems to be having some trouble with mixing things."_

 _"I'm sure I'd be able to help her."_

 _Leafpool couldn't help but flinch at that. She'd had trouble a while ago because she'd been staying out all night with Crowfeather. After she was scolded by her mentor, she'd talked to Crowfeather, and he'd agreed that they shouldn't meet for as long, otherwise their clans would notice. This made both of them sad, and Leafpool had felt really guilty about messing up, so she'd tried extra hard. While she wasn't scolded again, she wasn't exactly praised either. Yet, she'd made sure that everything she did was perfect. So now, hearing those words, it really hurt._

 _She padded into the den, hiding her face with the herbs clamped in her jaws. She nodded her greeting to the two older cats._

 _"I collected some marrow, since we were running low." She mewed brightly, hoping that they wouldn't notice how false it sounded._

 _"That's great, thanks Leafpool." Cinderpelt purred. "How about you see if you can find some marigold after you have some fresh-kill."_

 _She then turned to Brightheart. "After this, could you help me prepare a mixture for the elders? I hear Longtail has got an ache in his leg."_

 _Leafpool's ears burned with shame, she was given an apprentice's task. While she was still the medicine cat's apprentice, Cinderpelt had just given an important task to a warrior. While they were really low on marigold and she could probably find it faster, it still hurt. Rationally, she could see that Brightheart was already making herb wraps and it would just be a pain for her to get her paws clean so Leafpool could do the more advanced job, to Leafpool, it felt like everyone was trying to get rid of her._

 _She stumbled to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole and looked around the clearing for someone to sit with. There wasn't a place for her in any of the groups. Warriors were sitting together and purring, there were a couple of mates sharing prey and they were all grouped together, purring._

 _With her eyes fixed on the ground, she plodded to a corner of the camp that was covered in shadows. She ate alone and tried not to think of Crowfeather._

 _She was at least glad to be out of the camp to gather herbs, and things started looking up when she spotted her sister's flame coloured pelt through the undergrowth._

 _"Squirrelflight!" She called, racing towards her._

 _"Hey, Leafpool, have you seen Ashfur?" Squirrelflight mewed distractedly, making Leafpool's heart sink._

 _"No, sorry." She mewed._

 _"Sorry, tom stuff. I guess you wouldn't really understand." Squirrelflight laughed._

 _Leafpool flinched again and cursed herself. "Sorry, I really don't understand your problem." She chuckled weakly._

 _Thankfully, at last, night had come and Leafpool quietly snuck out of camp and raced through the forest._

She skidded to a halt by the stream, eyes widening happily as she saw the figure of Crowfeather. His wonderful blue eyes lit up when he saw her and he effortlessly jumped over the stream. They tenderly brushed muzzles and she felt his tail brush her flank.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "I heard from a patrol that you looked really upset."

"Yeah." She mumbled. "I had a pretty bad day."

He looked at her anxiously. She couldn't meet his concerned gaze and burried her face in his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm being replaced." She sobbed. Crowfeather gentley licked her head.

"Talk to me about it, it'll get it off your chest." He soothed.

"Sorreltail is now Brackenfur's mate and she's spending much more time with him. Brightheart is helping out in the medicine cat den, and more cats have been going to her for help. Squirrelflight is looking for a mate in Ashfur and I hardly talk to her anymore." She sniffed. "All day, I just wanted to talk to you, but the stupid clan and medicine cat rule stops me."

Halfway through her explanation, Crowfeather had tensed with anger at Thunder Clan. He couldn't believe that, accident or not, someone had made someone as perfect as Leafpool feel like this. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"We could leave." He suggested and she looked at him, eyes wide with shock.

"I mean, we'd get to be together by leaving our clans, and we could start a life together." He offered quietly. It wasn't the first time he'd mentioned this but it was the first time Leafpool had thought about it for this long.

"I think... I think I'd like that." She said in a small voice. She then brighened and entwined her tail with his.

"Squirrelflight would be happy with Ashfur or Brambleclaw, whoever she chooses, and Sorreltail is already happy with Brackenfur. Then Cinderpelt would be fine without me and Brightheart would be able to help with the medicine cat duties." She purred in delight, brimming with happiness as she saw the answer to everyone's problems. "What about you?" She asked suddenly.

"Wind Clan isn't what it used to be. A lot of the clan don't trust me because they're still suspicious after the journey. You should've seen the glares I got after tryingt to catch up with the others from the journey from the gathering." He mewed. Then he looked at her. "And, I'd get to be with you, and that's worth everything."

Her heart went warm at that. "I guess we wouldn't really be able to say goodbye." She mewed sadly.

"Yes, I don't think we'd be able to. We may as well go now, before anyone has the chance to find out about this."

"Can we stop at the Moonpool first?"

"Sure!"

Crowfeather stood by Leafpool as she slept, guarding her. He stared, transfixed as he watched the moonlight turn her pelt silver. She shifted in her sleep then slowly blinked awake. Her eyes shone with happiness.

"Spottedleaf said I should follow my heart." She squealed. "And my heart belongs with you!"

"How about we go and find ourselves a home?" He asked happily. Together, they raced off, over the hills and away from the clans.

 **A/N Hi, me again!**

 **I've really wanted to do a one shot for this couple since I started this collection and now I finally had an idea. So, this is the first part and I needed to have them run away, as I couldn't see them being happy any other way, with the codes and the clans. I hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully, the second part will be out soon! :D**


	6. Under a starless sky

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I couldn't really think of any ideas until now, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I don't own warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter. Hope you all enjoy!**

Breezepelt had, admittably, gone willingly into the dark forest an enjoyed every second of it. The cats there seemed to understand what no one else did. They seemed to know about the knot of emotions that had sat in his stomach after the news had been revealed.

He had siblings in Thunder Clan. The clan he hated, the arrogant clan that fought with his clan, his pride and joy. Not to mention that his father lied to him and Nightcloud. His father. The one he most respected, the one he tried to act like. The one who had made his entire world shatter the second the truth was revealed.

The worst thing was, that no one seemed to notice. Not a single one of his clan mates asked him how he felt, checked on him. No, they were all too busy glaring at Crowfeather. Not even Nightcloud or Heathertail could sense the growing pain inside him. He felt like he was wilting from the inside, it hurt. It hurt that no one asked him. It hurt how it felt like no one cared.

So, when the cats came to him in his dreams, he was mostly glad that someone took the time to talk to him, took the time to understand him. They were the only ones that understood how he'd been wronged.

For that, for the revenge they offered, he was willing to forsake everything, all the nursury stories he had heard about Star Clan. These cats had done so much more for him than those with stars in their fur. They managed to take the pain away.

* * *

As moons passed, Breezepelt had become more involved in the dark forest. He loved the lessons and the moves they taught him. They made him feel strong. It was well worth the hours of stinking breath, matted fur, yellowed fangs, cruel taunts and stinging cuts. He vowed that he would become strong enough to... What? He didn't know what he wanted to do with the strength once he had it. He _hated_ his father. Never again did he want the traitor's praise. The cat had gone of with a medicene cat, had half clan kits and left his pride in tatters.

Now he had to go around with the same pride. Knowing he was releated to those arrogant Thunder Clan cats. He wondered if they had to deal with the whispers, the glares and the suspicious looks, like everything before had been changed by a few words.

He didn't want to be loyal to cats who could have their bonds shattered by words, who would forget everything just because of who his father was and what Crowfeather had done. He couldn't bring himself to be loyal to cats like that. Cats who wouldn't notice when a heart was breaking. Cats who used him.

It was true. Heathertail had approached him, wanting to be his mate to make Lionblaze jealous. He'd accepted because at the time, he loved her. Everything about her seemed so perfect. Her scent, the way the light fell on her fur and the mischevious glint in her eyes. But that, like everything else had shattered. Of course. She'd never like him, not like that. She needed him to cover up her mistake, her own pain. Lionblaze. Another reason to hate his half brother, for taking Heathertail from him.

"Hey, Breezepelt." Hawkfrost yowled, causing him to stumble at the end of his attack and hiss.

"What?" He snapped. He was so close to getting that move perfect.

"Don't take that tone with me, you ungreatful little apprentice." The older warrior growled. Breezepelt glared but didn't say anything. He knew when to hold his tongue.

"Anyway, I'm going to recruit a Thunder Clan cat. Brokenstar is going to take over your training for a while." Hawkfrost told him.

"Thunder Clan?" Breezepelt asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes," Hawkfrost looked incredibly satisfied. "It'll be fun."

Breezepelt knew exactly what he meant. Finally, one of Thunder Clan's smug little cats would be turned against their clan. Breezepelt couldn't help but smirk. Maybe, they'd come to fit in, in this dark place. He highly doubted it. They all believed in Star Clan too much for their own good.

* * *

He would never admit it, but the new Thunder Clan apprentice was impressive. She threw herself into everything with a fire that reminded him of himself. She knew what it was like to be wronged and have no one care. But he'd never talk to her. He couldn't forgive her for being a part of the clan that had destroyed his life.

So, he watched from the side lines as she became stronger and stronger, begining to fit in. Determined not to be out done, he threw himself into training with renewed energy. He could sometimes feel her gaze burning her back, sapphire eyes quietly curious. He never knew what to think of her. Whenever they talked, he made sure to insult her as much as possible, and she returned the favour with a spitting fury. He never thought he'd be called a 'rabbit chewing, coughed up piece of fox dung' before. She was the most undignified Thunder Clan cat he'd ever met.

"What?" Breezepelt screeched. There was no way this was happening. It simply couldn't.

"We are doing a team building exercise. These are also the partners you'll train in until the big plan comes into action. Deal with it." Brokenstar snapped.

Breezepelt couldn't believe what they were saying. He had to team up with Ivypool. A Thunder Clan cat. There was no way he was allowing this to happen.

"I get that." He snarled. "But I'm not teaming up with a Thunder Clan cat!"

Hawkfrost finally lost it and angrily beckoned him over with his tail. Breezepelt stomped over, muttering under his breath.

"Look here," Hawkfrost hissed in his ear. "You don't get it. On the battlefield, who will expect you to have a Thunder Clan partner? You hate that clan, so why would to have one of them on your side, no one will see it coming. Don't you get it? She's one of us, a Dark Forest cat, not Thunder Clan. And it's up to you to keep her that way."

Breezepelt held his tognue and stalked back to the group. He stood stiffly next to the newly named Ivypool. She glancd at him, flicking her ear before looking away. He growled under his breath.

"Look," She snapped as soon as they were out of earshot after hearing the task. "I'm not exactly thrilled about this entire arangement either, but do you want to come last in this activity? I sure don't. I don't know or care as to why you hate me, but we need to pull our acts together."

"Fine." He responded. Together, they plunged into the slimy undergrowth, racing forwards. The aim was to track down a target without being seen. They had to go after Mapleshade, as it was their horrible luck.

"There." Ivypool whispered. Breezepelt remembered feeling shock at how her voice sounded once it wasn't ridden with vemon or malice. Mapleshade's matted pelt was visable in a clearing in front of them. Moving as one, they leapt forwards, ducking, and dodging blows, claws outstreched...

* * *

They sat together in a decaying clearing, licking their wounds.

"Why did we have to get Mapleshade?" Ivypool complained.

"Yeah. Next time Minnowtail can have her." Breezepelt agreed, suprising himself. "Or you can be turned into crowfood, either way works for me."

"Good," Ivypool snapped back. "Then somebody would finally look the same as you."

There was an uncomfortable pause. The silence streched onwards, and Breezepelt found himself asking the question that had been burning at him ever since he had seen the silver tabby following Hawkfrost.

"Why?" He snarled at her. "Why, I don't get it, why would a Thunder Clan cat ever go over to the dark side, ever give up on Star Clan?"

She glared at him, seeming to take his question as a challenge. Which it was. "Maybe because the stars favoured my sister so much more. She was so perfect, so special. Then there was me, nothing but her shadow, nothing but a second. It was never me, always Dovewing. Here, for the first time, someone saw me as who _I_ was, not as my sister. Not anyone else. And I felt special, wanted, needed. I finally got noticed for who I was. I was finally happy." She spat. Her tail bristled. "What about you? The Wind Clan warrior who is so high and mighty? Why are you here?" She challenged.

"Me? Don't make me laugh. The truth. My life was shattered by that truth. My father was a traitor, a lier. I had siblings in another clan. Horrible, arrogant siblings. In that one moment, the trust my clanmates had in me was torn to shreds, and I felt more alone that ever. More broken than ever. Here, someone finally understood me. Someone finally offered me revenge." He laughed bitterly.

There was another silence, but this one wasn't awkward. This one was between two beings that understood each other.

Then, in a small voice Ivypool said. "I guess you're not all bad." Seeing his curious gaze, she quickly added, "You know, for a rabbit chasing windbag."

He smirked. "Well, you're not too bad for a squirrel chasing airhead."

Then they both began to fade. Breezepelt would find himself face to face with the clanmates he no longer loved, and Ivypool would see the face of her perfect sister, that everyone couldn't help but love a little more than her.

* * *

The two became increasingly closer and argued less. It was obvious to anyone but themselves, they had fallen hard for each other. They wouldn't dare look at each other at gatherings, not wanting to give their secret away, not wanting to ruin what was so delicate and perfect, special, just for them. They were a team, they understood each other.

"You know," Hawkfrost sighed. "I think we messed up." He was sitting with Tigerstar, his father, after sending the apprentices on a training task in the river.

"How so?" Tigerstar asked. He seemed amused of all things.

"They're in love. It's as plain as day." Hawkfrost didn't quite know what to make of Tigerstar's expression.

"Yes, but that isn't a bad thing. We can use it. They won't give up on each other. It keeps them coming here, it keeps them loyal. They won't leave, because anywhere else, what they have will be forbidden. With us, they're safe. They've sworn their loyalty in a different way. There's no escape for them." Tigerstar purred. Hawkfrost's eyes lit up as he understood. Love was dangerous, and though the two toms didn't quite know it, so very worth it.

* * *

"Ivypool!" Breezepelt yowled, scanning the greasy water desperately. They had been training with older warriors in the river, and she had just been pulled under. The water shook and he spotted a flailing silver paw. A large brown tom was holding her down and had a claw raised to slash at her. With a screech, he flung himself at the tom. At the last moment, the blow caught her ear instead of her face and the tom was flung backwards with a yelp. Breezepelt leapt at him, and despite the blood trickling down her face, Ivypool joined him.

The tom was driven back and vanished into the tree line, swallowed by mist. Ivypool crouched shivering on the bank, fur plastered close to her frame. Breezepelt wrapped his tail around her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I will be." She nodded.

"Good." She pressed closer to him. Neither knew what the next day would hold, but no matter what it was, they would face it together.


End file.
